After the Battle
by FancyHatChuuya
Summary: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Fic! Hurt!Comfort. Spoilers for the movie. Sorry! After the battle with Percival Graves, Newt is left hurt, and in need of help. Even if he doesn't really think he does.
1. Chapter 1

Newt dodged Graves' attack with immense speed, taking no time to stop and breathe.

"That was a close –." He could barely get out another sentence before the wizard had shot yet another spell at him. He huffed a small breath as the sweat rolled down his forehead. He was hidden behind a stone column in the gigantic subway.

Time was ticking. He had to figure out a way to stop Graves and save Credence from himself. He took a moment. His thoughts racing through the different possibilities before another attack interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Merlin's beard!" He looked around at Graves with a panicked look.

"Stop! You have to stop! Violence isn't going to stop Credence. We have to stop him without harming him." He looked back at the swirling black mass that had was slowly taking the form of Credence once again.

"Credence." He turned to the young boy and said softly with his hand and wand up. "I'm not going to hurt you. I know the things you're going through and I can help you. I knew a young girl very much like you."

Credence stared at him with empty eyes and Graves paused for a brief second.

"I can help you." He said once again in the same calming tone. There was truth in his words whereas Graves' own pleas were nothing but empty promises. Credence's power began to quiet and the black mass calmed itself a bit. He was hearing what Newt had to say.

Graves however wasn't in the talking mood and began fighting once again. Shooting spell after spell at Newt and began addressing Credence once again.

"Credence! We are friends. I owe you an apology for how I treated you. But I can help you control your power! We can change the world!" Graves shot Newt with another powerful spell and Newt fell to the ground. He was exhausted. Just as Graves raised his wand to finish him, the Obscurus began again. This time, with little to no control over itself. Blasting massive amounts of energy at Graves and the other wizard Aurors that had begun making their way down to the tunnels.

Tina shot her way through the crowd of gathering wizards prepared to attack.

"Credence! Please listen to me! We can save you!" She pleaded. Credence stopped in his tracks once again. Remembering her as the kind lady that had stopped and fought for him. The only one who truly cared about what happened to him. She could help him. Possibly. He quieted down.

"Tina keep talking! He is listening to you!" Newt slowly started to get up off the ground as he turned to face the young boy once again. He wasn't about to give up on this young boy. He was not about to see the destruction of this Obscurus once again like back in Africa. He was determined to save him.

Graves began to talk and then without much of a warning the remaining Aurors attacked. Tina and Graves were petrified – For different reasons of course.

Tina cared for Credence.

Graves cared for his power.

Credence was dead and Newt couldn't save him. He felt crushed. He was tired. He was aching everywhere after his battle with Graves. Whom he had a strange suspicion was not who he was supposed to be. He turned to face the wizards. Graves however could not halt his anger.

"What have you done? Do you understand what repercussions this has? We could have used him!" Anger was pouring out of him as he addressed the wizards. He stared straight at Madam Picquery.

He continued on, "What are these magic laws for? To protect us – or protect them?" He gestured to the opening in the ground where tons of non-wizards stood.

Madam Picquery scowled. "Aurors – take Mr. Graves into custody and relieve him of his responsibilities and wand please." She said with little to no emotion. If she had any fears of him, she showed none. Before any of the wizards could take a step he was attacking back. Fighting back without a hesitation against his fellow wizards. At that moment, Newt knew exactly who Mr. Graves true identity was and why he had been so knowledgeable on the obscurus in the first place. With ease Newt trapped him and revealed his true identity.

Staring back at the president was none other than Grindelwald himself. He sneered

"Do you really think you can keep me held?" He spat out at her.

"We'll see Mr. Grindelwald." She nodded for them to take him away. Newt sighed. He was relieved that this was over, but he turned to look where Credence had been.

Now he was nothing. Dead. Ceased to exist. He had failed once again. All of a sudden he felt immensely tired. He swayed to the side. Madam Picquery took a glance at him.

"Are you alright Mr. Scamander?" She asked with a slight bit of concern in her voice.

"Oh my. Yes ma'am. Nothing to worry about here." He stood up straight but struggled to keep his balance as pain shot up through his spine. The dark wizard seemed to have done some damage. He would be alright, eventually. He just needed to get through the next few moments and get to somewhere where he could lie down and take a look at his injuries. He didn't need any help from strangers. He had already caused them enough trouble as is.

"We seem to owe you an apology, Mr. Scamander. Your beasts and your knowledge seemed to have saved us all. Thank you." She looked around with a sad smile.

"Unfortunately, we cannot oblivate an entire city. It seems as though we have been found out."

"Actually." He began, "We can." He opened his suitcase with difficulty. It was heavier than he remembered. He was tired. But he had to save his friends and the magic community in New York. They had done so much for him, and he had caused quite a lot of trouble with letting much of them loose.

"Frank. We are in need of your assistance. I would have hoped to take you back to Arizona myself, but I guess that is not going to happen." He said sadly and looked at the majestic beast.

"Frank has amazing powers. They all should be obligated. A storm erupted throughout the city. Their memories being wiped as they spoke in the tunnel. Many of the Aurors left to fix the damage done by the Obscurus.

When all was said and done. Newt began to say his goodbyes to his three friends. He picked up his suitcase and struggled a bit.

Queenie and Tina looked at him strangely as he choked out the words, "I should be going now! I need to tend to my creatures. They're probably hungry and need to be checked upon, plus…" He trailed off and looked a bit pale as he stopped talking.

"Newt, honey, are you okay?" Queenie touched him. Knowing all he could think about was the pain he was in.

"Oh no. I am quite alright." He straightened himself once again pulling his coat around himself tightly as something to keep a hold of. Queenie looked at him, knowing he was lying. She could hear every thought he was having. He was certainly not okay and it was a wonder he was standing up at all.

He turned around to make his leave from the two when Jacob clasped his shoulder. "And where do you think you're getting off to!" Jacob stopped as Newt lost his balance once again, falling to the ground. Unconscious.

"Help! Somebody! Please!" Tina sank to his side and took his face in her palms. He was clammy and not at all alright. His breathing was shallow. Graves had done much more damage than what was thought originally.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh. Was that my fault?" Jacob looked dumb founded down at Newt as he lay unmoving on the ground.

Tina cradled his head in her lap and combed her fingers through his hair. She could see the stress in his face, even as he lay unconscious.

"Of course not, Honey!" Queenie said and patted him on the back. The rest of the Aurors crowded around to see what they could assist with. Tina and a large fellow helped Newt up and somehow got him transported back to the small apartment without too much trouble.

The two wizards helped get him situated on the long sofa. The Auror, a younger man whom Queenie knew pretty well, shook Tina's hand and apologized for not sticking up for her before all of this happened. Tina brushed him off, thanked him for his help and he left. She then looked over at Newt who had seemed to come back to his senses and was looking at her with sad eyes.

He was bruised and was barely conscious. Unfortunately for the Goldstein sisters, he was also putting up quite the fight despite being low on strength.

"I am fine!" He said as he tried to push himself off of the plush pillows, only to be pushed back by both girls. Jacob was in the kitchen fixing the four of them something to eat. They all had experienced quite the day. The last thing they all had was the small amount of cocoa Queenie had fixed before Newt and Jacob had made their escape to capture his beasts.

Tina and Queenie pulled up a few chairs closer to the sofa – to keep an eye on Newt. They knew if someone didn't sit down and watch his every move he'd most likely make a run for it.

"I appreciate your concern but I am quite alright." He huffed. His voice cracked as he said it and even he didn't believe it as the words left his mouth. He thought to himself that he knew he needed to rest.

"Exactly, Honey. You need to rest. Let us take care of you! There's nothing wrong with it." Queenie replied to his thoughts with a smile upon her lips. She patted his knee caringly and got up to help Jacob in the kitchen. Newt looked over at Tina with a guilty frown. Somehow hoping she would also get up to assist with the cooking. She smiled back at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Newt."

He sighed and gave up while sinking into the pillows. He had to admit, it was nice to lay down on a soft comfortable surface. It seemed as though he hadn't had much time to relax since leaving London. Boats weren't exactly the most comfortable form of transportation, and the second he got to the big city of New York he was thrown into a frenzy.

He was exhausted and it was starting to take its toll, physically and mentally.

His head ached as if had been attacked by a troll. He was cold, and had started to shiver despite the warmth of the apartment.

"Newt, let me get you a blanket real fast, okay?" Tina looked worried and left the room to fetch a quilt. She came back in and draped it over his shaking figure.

Newt had had his fair share of mishaps, fights, and disappointments. They had won today, but they had lost too. He was not okay. He pulled himself further into the heavy quilt for comfort. It smelled like the two girls. It was inviting and warm. His mind raced back to the events of the day.

Credence hadn't deserved to die.

He was a young boy who didn't even understand his own power. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone – not really anyways. Yes a few had died at his hands, but it had been a misunderstanding.

He thought back to the young girl he had known in Africa. She was younger than him. He had tried to save her too. He was a failure though. He couldn't really save anyone. Not her. Not Credence. Not himself.

Queenie snuck into the room. It had been obvious she had been reading his mind. She looked terribly worried.

"Tina, perhaps we should draft up a sleeping potion?" She said.

"No! I am fine. I don't need to sleep. I don't want to sleep." He sounded like a child, He knew that. Of course he wanted to sleep.

He just didn't want to dream.

"Oh, honey." Queenie frowned. Jacob pushed his way past her with four mugs of tea.

"My grandmother's recipe. Guaranteed to take the stress out of anybody!" He tried to lighten the mood in the room as he handed out the steaming hot mugs.

Newt sniffed. His nose had started to run and tears were trying to push their way out. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. Not in front of these strangers. They were being so kind, and he had had such a rough few days.

"We are not strangers young man." Queenie looked mad now. Worried and mad. Those were not two emotions Newt liked very much on her.

Jacob carefully handed Newt a mug. "Drink it all ya hear?" He said chastising him.

He took the mug in his hands and started to cry. Deep sobs escaped his throat. He was not familiar with people caring for him. He had been alone for as long as he could remember. At Hogwarts one person cared for him – Dumbledore. He had been one of the only ones to show him even the ounce of kindness and compassion.

Tina had been watching him come unfolded for the past few minutes without saying much of a word. She watched him shake with fear and exhaustion. She couldn't just watch anymore and bent over and encompassed him in a hug.

"We're going to get you better. Okay? We're not taking no for an answer. We are your friends and friends help each other when they're down and hurt."

She sat down back in her chair and took a sip of her tea. They were all tired and needed some sleep and stress relief. Newt just needed it a heck of a lot more. She recognized his symptoms. It wasn't just the fight with Grindelwald that had him off of his feet. He had been going non-stop and hadn't taken any time to recover, sleep, or eat.

Newt composed himself enough to drink his tea in silence. They all sat there. Listening to the silence of the apartment and the sound of the rain outside. It was peaceful, and hard to believe that just a few short hours ago they had been fighting for their lives. As he listened, he started to slip away into a deep sleep. Tina carefully took the mug out of his hands and sat it on the table beside the sofa.

"Sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." She kissed his head and pulled the quilt up closer to his chin to keep him warm. As the burnt out wizard drifted off the three of them got to work. They cleaned up the apartment – the no-maj way. They needed a distraction and didn't feel like using much magic. Every now and then Newt would stir in his sleep and one of the girls would check on him. He had a slight fever, but Jacob's tea seemed to not only help him sleep, but to also help him feel a little better too.

He just needed quite a bit of sleep and rest, and he was going to get it for sure if it was the last thing the three friends would do.


End file.
